Bella's the Wolf
by sistervamp
Summary: What would happen if Jacob was Bella and Bella was Jacob and Edward was a girl called Emilia? Well this is that story. Mostly cannon pairings, but some changes. Rated M for language and later on some rather lemony bits later on into the story.
1. Jake knows

_I was frantic with worry wanting desperately to help them find him. My Dad refused to let me, he used the fact that I was sixteen and the youngest of his children against me. I didn't care, it was my best friend who was lost, my best friend who needed someone he would recognise to find him. Of course Sam Uley was there and he kept looking at me like I was special. I wasn't I was just some chick who was scared as hell about her best friend. No-one seemed to move from where we stood and it was then I knew, then I knew that this was base camp. I was considering running off into the forest to find her myself. I'd grown up around them and when we kids Charlie and Dad used to take us into the forest and I was always the one Jacob wanted around him. I've loved him ever since I can remember, I thought he was perfect, something he always argued with. He thought he was too clumsy, too pale, too plain to be perfect, to be loved, but I didn't care. Those things made Jacob Swan, Jake. Movement finally happened some four hours into me sitting on my ass doing nothing as I tried to help, but had to make sure Dad was happy with it. Sam Uley was walking out of the woods carrying a lifeless form and it took me a while to notice it was Jake. He looked like he'd given up on life and that it was all over. I barely heard any talking just Jake whispering 'she's gone', I sighed and knew that the Cullens must have left, after all Jake was dating their daughter Emilia. The Cullens were the only people who had ever got close to Jake since he came back, even me his childhood best friend was left forgotten, I knew it was about them, about Emilia, I remembered Charlie tell Dad about how she had seemed a little distant with Jake after his birthday at theirs. She was even paler than Jake who I used to joke was an albino, mind you he came up with it himself and I just used it, but he looked broken and I was scared that he'd never get over it. With Jake I could read him like a book, I knew all his traits and habits, I knew when he was lying and I knew his moods. Dad dragged me back to La Push even though I fought and wanted to be with Jake. He was my best friend and I didn't want to leave, I felt like I was abandoning him._

I jolted out of the day dream and sighed. I still remembered that day so very well and I hated that I could still see how fragile he looked that night. I'd hated Sam Uley then, I'd hated the Cullens for leaving and I'd hated Dad for making me stay behind. I'd been to visit him during his horrible catatonic state and it had cut into me like daggers. I felt sick with rage at Emilia for leaving Jake. Now I'm glad she did. Months later He'd come by with that ugly ass truck of his, THE THING, I nicknamed it. I could hear it coming even out in my garage and that was before I could hear all the way to the beach from my room. We'd spent weeks building up the motorcycles he bought and me being so young didn't care that they were meant to be dangerous, I loved them anyway. I was like the son Dad never had, I was into cars and motorcycles, Quil and Embry used to wrestle with me all the time and I preferred jeans and an old t-shirt. I sat still on the couch in my living room when a voice brought me back to earth.

"B are you in actually in there?" Embry laughed and I pushed him not in the mood for his jokes. I haven't seen Jake since we went to the cinema with his friend Mike, ugh mike he seems quite taken with me. I don't care, he could be bloody George Clooney or Zac Efron and I still wouldn't give a damn. Jake was it for me, I knew that before he came to forks again, I knew that before everything changed, I knew that now, but I couldn't tell him. I sighed heavily and looked at Embry my eyes must have looked sad because he hugged me.

"Sam knows what's best B, I know you love Jake, but if you see him and then imprint on someone else that's going to hurt both of you. Look at Sam, Emily and Leah." Embry said and I started to shake. I pushed him off me and took deep breaths thinking of Jake.

"I'm not Sam." I spat and ran out of my own house into the woods. I took off my clothes and tied them to me leg before phasing. I ran for a while calming down. I was lucky that I was alone in my thoughts. 'screw Sam.' I thought to myself and ran through the woods with a purpose. I came to the edge of the woods and saw Charlie's house with his cruiser outside, of course I hadn't expected any different with it being late evening almost night. I phased and dressed again runing to the house. I knew which was Jake's window and I threw a pebble at it until he opened the window.

"Stand back." I told him and launched myself into the house. I smiled at him and noticed he looked pissed.

"What are you doing here Isabella?" He asked me and I sighed. I was right he was pissed and I was fucked. I couldn't say shit to him about being a fucking wolf because of Sam's goddamn Alpha order. I steeled myself for the rush of anger that was waiting to come.

"I'm making things right. I know I pissed off for what a month? But I'm back, I'm here now. Jake I fucked up alright? I'm not even supposed to be here, I'm supposed to be back home with Embry. Sam's going to kill me if he finds out, but I had to come." I told him and looked at him. Then it all changed. Everything that I had keeping me here weren't important. My friends, the pack, my family, school, hunting the goddamn leeches. None of it mattered. All that mattered was the person infront of me, _He _was the one who mattered, the one who was important, the one I lived and breathed for. I imprinted on him and I bit my lip.

"What's this got to do with Sam? What the hell has he done to you Bells?" Jake asked me, his voice softer than before, but his eyes bewildered.

"Don't blame Sam, Jake. He's helped me cope with this...this change. I don't know if I can break his order just yet, but I will be able to soon. You know what's happened to me. Remember that day on the beach? I told you the legends, I don't know if you remember them or not." I said to him my voice breaking.

"The cold ones?" Jake said his voice making it sound like a question.

"Amongst others about the Quileutes. You have to guess Jake, I could tell you, but I don't if I can. Stupid order's from Sam." I said and realised I was breaking through his order about not being able to tell anyone. I suppose that finding your imprint and telling them isn't included in the order or that the imprints stronger than the order.

"Bella please, I'm tired, I've had a fuck awful day, just tell me won't you?" He asked and I had to tell him. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to his bed and sat with him.

"Before I tell you, promise me you won't scream or freak out. I'm still me Isabella Black, the tomboy of the family, I'm just a little different. Jake look at me, deep down beyond all this weird Quileute stuff I'm still me, I'm still the girl who made mud pies with you when we were kids." I smiled and took a deep breath as Jake nodded.

"You know how the Quileute people can turn into wolves because of the cold ones being nearby? Remember I never believed them and told you they were scary stories? I was wrong Jake, they're true. So fucking true. I'm proof of that, the first she-wolf in years, maybe in history, but I'm a wolf Jake." I told him. I was expecting horror, fear and distrust not what I got from him. He looked me in the eye and smiled.

"Sam's one too then I guess. Why couldn't you say anything then suddenly you could?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know that one, but yeah he is. Come down La Push tomorrow and I'll explain it all to you, once I get all the answers from him. By the way Jake, you're good with weird."

"Yeah comes with the territory of living in the world of make-believe and dating a vampire." He laughed and I smiled. It was really the first time I had heard him laugh and I loved the sound. I had to leave and head out on patrol with Sam and Paul. I was major fucked, they would know I'd been to see Jake, they'd know I'd told him about the wolf thing, they'd know he was my imprint, what else wouldn't they fucking know?

"I have to leave. Sam's got me running patrol. I'll tell you everything tomorrow." I promised and jumped from his window landing with a soft thud hearing him whisper his good bye to me.


	2. Arguments

I paused at the edge of the forest and undressed tying my clothes to my leg and phased. Being a wolf I'd had to get used to the idea of getting naked very quickly. I was soon ambushed by a very pissed off Paul -what else was fucking new?- and my very angry Alpha.

_You saw him didn't you?_ Paul seethed.

_Yes I did. I had to. You don't know how much he means to me. I would never hurt him. If I hadn't seen him, you would have kept him away from me forever and I'd never meet my soulmate again. _I said to paul and Sam. I knew Sam was angry, but he kept quiet. I sighed and decided to show them what had happened. I replayed the visit I'd made and I heard Sam's silence calm. He understood imprinting, he'd been the first.

_He knows now. Only an imprinted wolf can break the Alpha order if the imprint asks them to under some circumstances. I ordered you not to tell him or anyone about the wolves or yourself, but once you imprinted on him and he asked about you, about what you was, you could tell him only about you. He's cleverer than we gave him credit it for, he guessed I was a wolf too. He's good with weird too._

_I'm telling him everything tomorrow Sam. He deserves to know, not only as my imprint but as my best friend. _

_Bring him to meet the pack tomorrow after you've spoken to him. _

_What if something happens Sam?_ I thought pointedly at Paul. He was very volatile and it was possible he could hurt Jake and I wouldn't let that happen, but I couldn't help the shiver that ran through my fur.

_The guy's will take him to Emily's and we'll sort the problem out. Jake's not going to get hurt. Paul get the others, we have trouble! Bella protect Jake, stay unseen!_ We carried out the orders and I spent the rest of the night watching Jake's window making sure no-one got to him. A leech was in town and we all knew it, I should have seen it in Sam's thoughts but I wasn't on the ball. I felt a nudge at my shoulder around dawn and Embry was there.

_It's safe to leave him B, go get some rest. It's coming up to two days since you last slept, go to sleep and you'll be ready for when Jake comes. I'll watch him for you. Hey B? Congratulations on the imprint._ This was one of the reasons why Embry was my best friend alongside Quil, he knew me so well. He was always happy for me no matter what I did. I nodded to him and smiled a wolfy grin and ran home phasing and dressing before I got home. Ever since the twins left home I was alone and my dad Billy now let me do what I want. Before he was cool as long as I stayed on the rez, but after the wolf thing, now he let's me do what ever I want. I crawled into bed and yawned. I was exhausted and Embry was right it had been about two days since I last slept. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

I woke up a good few hours later to the sound of snarling. My eyes snapped open and I jumped out of bed, a deep gut renching feeling in my stomach as I looked out of the bedroom window. Jake was stood yelling at Paul. Fuck! I launched myself out of the window, not caring how weird it looked. I had to get to Jake to protect him.

"JAKE! RUN!" I yelled running towards him and a shaking Paul. He was causing the snarling noise and I recognised it as him beginnning to phase. Shit, what if he phased right now? Jake could get hurt. Jake started to run as Paul phased, I launched myself at him phasing as soon as my feet left the ground.

_That's right, protect the leech-lover Bella. _Paul snarled at me as I kept him away from Jake.

_I love him so back the fuck off Paul. I loved him before I became a wolf, I loved him when I wasn't allowed near him, I love him now even without th_e_ imprint I'd love him. You even dare think about hurting him and I swear I will kill you. _I was so angry at paul that throughout mind yelling I hadn't noticed Sam phase or Jared and Embry take Jake to Emily's.

_Like you could try Isabella._ Paul snarled and I launched myself at him again. I was a stronger fighter than he was, he knew it too. I was the rightful Alpha, but I didn't want to be a fucking wolf never mind a goddamn Alpha.

_GUYS! Stop fighting! Bella phase back and head to Emily's Jake's hurt from punching Paul! Paul get your ass out running patrol red head's back! _Came the orders from the Alpha. I was furious that Jake was hurt, but I had to get back to make sure he was alright. I growled at paul as a promise that if Jake was badly hurt I would hunt his furry behind down and kill him. I phased and dived into the house and pulled out some spare clothes. I dressed and ran to Emily's as fast as I could desperate to get to Jake. I could hear laughing and it sounded like Jared and Embry, I smiled a little and walked into the house.

"Where's Sam and Paul?" Emily asked, I knew she was more worried about Sam, but she was like the mother some of us didn't have and most of us needed.

"Patrol. The red head's back." I told her quickly. "How is he?" I asked Emily.

"In pain. He's broken his knuckles and sprained his wrist. He may be good with weird, but mention the word hospital and he freaks out." Emily spoke up. I liked Emily she was like my best friend. I smiled gratefully at her and followed the sound of his breathing into the spare room and knocked on the door.

"Jake, it's me." I called through the door. I opened it and saw him sat in the middle of the bed. His face broke out into a huge smile when he saw me. I went and sat next to him and held his hand.

"now why did you feel the need to punch Paul?" I asked him softly massaging his hand softly.

"Punch or be punched." Jake sighed and I hugged him.

"Shit Jake, How can you be so calm about this? No bikes or cliff diving then." I whispered into his jet black hair and inhaled his scent. He smelt all woodsy and it was the most perfect smell in the world.

"Remember vampire boy." He sighed.

"Bella! Red's back and she has a few friends. She let slip when we cornered her!" Paul yelled and I felt Jake tense against me.

"Shit! Victoria's coming for me. Fuck! She's not going to let me live after...E...Em..._SHE _killed James in the summer. FUCK!" Jake cursed as he freaked out and I held him to me.

"Fuck you Paul, as much as I appreciate you telling me, I don't appreciate you scaring the fuck out of Jake!" I called back my voice a lot lower than Paul's but I knew he would hear me. "She won't hurt you, I won't let her." I whispered over and over to Jake.

"Your precious **_imprint_**." Paul snarled, his voice dripping with annoyance on the last word. What the fuck was his problem? We'd been best friends before the wolf thing, amazing what happens when your older sister was screwing the reservation's bad boy when she actually came home from college. I knew Rebecca did like him a lot, but I couldn't but feel like Paul was trying to make me or Rachel Jealous, I think it was Rachel after all she was closer to his age. I was resigned to the fact I'd never understand Paul.


	3. What is Pauls problem?

"I'll be back babe." I promised Jake. Ever since I was 13 I've called him babe, it just feels natural. I shut the door behind me.

"Outside." I growled at Paul walking outside and leaning against a tree. I glared at Paul as he stood in front of me. "What's your fucking problem Paul? I've loved Jake since I was 7, I've been in love with him since I was 13, I imprinted on him last night. Can't you at least understand how much he means to me?" I said to him biting my lip, biting my anger down.

"I promised I'd never tell you, but I have to." Paul sighed and it was strange seeing this rather vulnerable side to paul.

"Tell me what Paul?" I was confused to say the least.

"I love you. I was only boning your sister to make you jealous..." Paul started and I saw red. I lunged forward and punched him hard in his face.

"Never talk about my sister like that again." I growled, pissed off at him.

"You know what Paul? You're a complete Jerk, you always think with your fucking dick, you sort your problems out with your fist, you make me so fucking angry all the time and now you're telling me you love me and I should be with you and not my imprint? That's fucking rich coming from you Paul, you shagged Leah after Sam imprinted, she was drunk and you took advantage of her. You can go screwing all of fucking La Push and it's fine, but I can't imprint on the boy I've loved for years. Is that right? You make me sick Paul with all your bullshit." I yelled at him puching him yet again breaking his nose this time. I walked away into the forest to calm down before going to see Jake again. I couldn't let him see this side of me, this angry version of who I am. I heard someone running towards me and I phased on the fly, of course I ended up ripping my clothes. Paul always pissed me off, why Sam always had me running patrol with him I'll never know. I felt someone phase invading my silence.

_Wow Belle, you really gave it to Paul didn't you? _Jared's voice came through the silence.

_Yeah, well the dick deserved it. No-one and I mean no-one gets away with using any of my sisters like that. _I huffed replaying it all again. I quite liked Jared, he was pretty cool and he could calm me down, only because he understood about imprints and being a new wolf. I hadn't realised, until now that he'd also imprinted on some chick at school, I mean yeah I knew they were together, how could I not? He always gave the guys re-runs of his time with Kim, disturbing really.

_Belle, I heard. I was watching in case I had to jump in. We're in the pack together and as my pack sister, I won't let anything happen to you. Not even dickhead Paul. He's such a fucking prick, I mean it's common knowledge in the pack that he's obsessed with you, but still. _He cursed obviously pissed at Paul and Jared never cursed.

_Do you kiss Kim with that mouth? _I chastised Jared with a joking undertone.

_I do so much more to her with my mouth. _Jared smirked mentally causing me to groan as he replayed some of the things he does with Kim.

_That's disturbing man. _I told him simply feeling calmer. He was the pack joker, not as bad as Embry mind, but still bad enough. We were all close in the pack and we all calmed each other down, unless you were called Paul, only Sam could calm that ass down.

_Jacob's perceptive. He's noticed Paul's rather annoying obsession with you and told him to back off. It was interesting to watch. I've never seen the Chief Swan's son so angry before and it was scary, he could match you anyday._

_That's my Jake._

_Belle? What is it like knowing your imprint is still in love with a leech? _Sometimes I hated Jared, he always asked the difficult questions, but he was really the only one I could have a proper conversation with. He was my best friend since joining the pack, okay sure I was still best friends with Embry, but this is different.

_It's horrible. It was bad before the imprint, before I became a wolf, it's worse now though. I just get this feeling that he might leave if that marble bitch comes back. But I'd let him go, although it would hurt me to do it, I want him to be happy. _

_You'd ignore your need for him to be near by just so he could be happy? How can you do that? If it was Kim, I couldn't do it._

_Jared, you have to remember I loved Jake ever since I was 7 years old, it's all I ever wanted for him._

_You're one of a kind Belle._

_Sure sure._ I thought before phasing out and running to where I kept my spare clothes. I ran to the beach and sat in one of the hidden coves that no-one knew about. Could I give Jake up so he could be with Cullen? Probably not, but I still couldn't make him stay with me if he didn't want to and I wasn't about to share him. It would mean an ugly fight and either way Jake would get hurt. I could kill Cullen and it would shatter him. She could kill me and Jake would be pained. Or the most likely option Jake could get inbetween the two of us and I end up phasing too close like Sam and Emily.


End file.
